LegendaryGoji
El LegendaryGoji (レジェンダリーゴジ , RejendarīGoji) es un diseño de Godzilla dividido en dos presentaciones: "GareGoji" utilizado en la película de 2014 Godzilla. y "DougheGoji" para la pelicula reciente de 2019 Godzilla: King of the Monsters. 'Nombre' Su proviene por la productora que ha creado la película, Legendary Pictures, y Goji, proveniente del nombre en japonés de Godzilla Gojira (ゴジラ ). "Gare" ''viene del director del primer filme Gareth Edwards y ''"Doughe" ''del director de la secuela Michael Doughert. '''Descripción' El diseño LegendaryGoji está completamente generada por ordenador, al igual que Shodaijira y ThirdStreetGoji. GareGoji (Godzilla 2014). En términos generales, parece una mezcla entre un oso y un cocodrilo. Su cabeza tiene forma cuadrada y muy lleno; sus ojos son pequeños de color amarillo. sus dientes son pequeños, cónicos y algunos sobresalen del hocico entrelazadamente. Las fosas nasales del LegendaryGoji son más independiente que los diseños anteriores, con ellos estar en lados opuestos del hocico, en lugar de la forma más mamíferos o cocodriliana de estar cerca juntos en frente de ella. éste es el primer Godzilla dotado de branquias, las cuales se situan en el cuello. Su cuello es ancho y acorazado. Su cuerpo y la cola son muy amplios, haciendo que se vea un poco más voluminoso pero equilibrado que otros diseños de Godzilla y su postura es más inclinada que otras versiones, con la cabeza proyectada hacia el frente, haciendo su tamaño aún más masivo. Sus placas dorsales son más pequeños que los diseños anteriores, con forma triangular o de escombros rotos, con puntas más pequeñas apuntando hacia arriba en lugar de a los lados; en total tiene 89 placas dorsales. Su brasos son de proporciones moderadas, pero lo suficientemente grandes para sujetar firmemente a un contrincante y sus pies son más anchos y se asemejan a los pies de un elefante, con garras anchas y cortas. Su piel es más tipo reptil, cocodrilo-como y más duro que los otros diseños, y es de un color gris oscuro. Legendary ha confirmado que la altura de Godzilla es de 355 pies (108 metros) y 274 metros de largo; su cola de Godzilla es de 550 pies y 4 pulgadas (165 metros) de largo; la palma de sus manos miden 34 pies y 4 pulgadas (10.3 metros) cada uno; pesa 90 000 toneladas y su rugido se extiende hasta 3 millas (5 km) a la redonda. DougheGoji (Godzilla King of the Monsters). DougheGoji es báicamente similar GareGogi, pero con las placas dorsales más grandes y similares en forma a las de ShodaiGoji; garras de los pies más ganchudos y el extremo de su cola es menos agudo y más romo. Además es mas grande, con unos asombrosos 119.8 metros de alto y un peso de casi casi 100.000 toneladas siendo el segundo Godzilla mas grande! (sin contar a las versiones no fílmicas) solo por detrás del Godzilla Earth e igualando a ShinGoji de "Godzilla vs Evangelion". Además de los cambios en su diseño, sus ojos también brillan cuando está a punto de disparar y su aliento atómico luce más tradicional que llamas azules, aunque esto posiblemente se deba a que los EMP de los MUTOs lo debilitaban. Conducta y Personalidad Gareth Edward quería que ésta encarnación evocara a "El último samurai": prefiere vivir solitario, apartado del mundo, pero sale al rescate cuando algo anda mal. Y el Dr. Serisawa lo define como una fuerza de la naturaleza que se encarga de mantener el orden en la ecología. Godzilla es un animal territorial, que prefiere vivir en las profundidades del océano en donde puede descansar y alimentarse de la radiación proveniente del núcleo de la tierra. Erróneamente se le ha considerado como un heroe cuando en realidad no actúa para salvar a la humanidad sino que como todo depredador territorial, deja su sona de confort para cazar, defender su territorio o para eliminar a la competencia (por el dominio o por los recursos radioactivos), y en el caso de los MUTOS, porque ellos (su descendencia al menos) representaban una amenaza para él. Por lo tanto, éste Godzilla tiende a ignorar a los humanos por considerarlos demasiado insignificantes para representar un intruso o una amenaza para él. Habilidades y Debilidades Habilidades * Capacidades Anfibias. Godzilla está bien adaptado para vivir o moverse por ambos medios: Sus piernas grandes y robustas le permiten adentrarse sobre la tierra firme, sus branquias, cola y aletas dorsales le permiten vivir y moverse en el agua. * Sentidos Desarrollados. '''Como buen depredador, Godzilla cuenta con un desarrollado sentido del oído, vista y posiblemente olfato. * '''Mandíbulas y Garras. Con ellos puede sujetar, herir y matar al enemigo mientras lo somete. * Fuerza y Peso. Gracias a su gran tamaño y a su configuración robusta y pesada, Godzilla es una montaña de músculos capaz de someter y aplastar a cualquier enemigo. Siendo el depredador apex, raras veces puede ser igualado y menos superado en tamaño por otros monstruos. * Cola (relacionado al tercer punto). Es la extremidad con mayor fuerza y alcance de su cuerpo. * Placas Dorsales. Lo protejen de ataques a sus espaldas y con ellas puede atravesar barcos y submarinos si lo quisiera. * Piel gruesa y escamosa. Le proporcionan cierto nivel de invulnerabilidad y le permite evitar daños peores en el combate y frente a las armas humanas. * Fuego Atómico. Su arma más poderosa y de ultimo recurso solo cuando sus capacidades físicas no son suficientes para dominar la pelea. * Factor de Curación. Se desconoce el alcance de ésta capacidad, pero es útil para sanar las heridas de batalla Pero su proceso de sanación es lento, igual que en los animales reales. * Burning Godzilla '''(habilidad secreta): con la ayuda de Mothra, Godzilla es capaz de alcanzar un espectacular estado termonuclear (similar al de Toho) que convierte el exceso de energía nuclear en energía calorífica; en consecuencia puede quemar o derretir cualquier cosa cercana a él y se vuelve inmune a cualquier arma térmica (incluyendo los rayos de Ghidorah). Además puede liberar esa energía por todo su cuerpo como explosiones (pulsos) nucleares. Sin embargo, el rendimiento de éste estado es limitado y se agota con unas pocas explosiones. Ésta habilidad lo salvó de explotar por la sobre-alimentación de la bomba nuclear. '''Debilidades * Las Branquias: Son un punto vulnerable del que Godzilla responde dolorosamente cundo se le golpea en ese punto. * Los Pulsos Electromagnéticos de los MUTOs debilitan su respiración atómica. * Su aliento atómico no rinde tantos disparos, por lo que debe administrarlo. * El Destructor de Oxigeno. Por primera vez, la única arma humana hasta la fecha capaz de matarlo (por asfixia, eliminando el oxigeno de su cuerpo). Sin embargo, el que fue visto en el filme debió ser un prototipo para que Godzilla a duras penas sobreviviera, rosando momentáneamente la muerte. Historia Godzilla (2014) Según Serizawa, Godzilla vivió a finales del la era primaria o paleozoico, cuando la tierra era diez veces más radioactiva que en la actualidad, lo que les proporcionaba energía geotérmica a varios super-organismos, incluyendo a su especie, lo que les permitía crecer hasta dimensiones colosales. Sin embargo, con el fin del Pérmico, Godzilla fue un sobreviviente de la extinción masiva, migrando a las profundidades marinas donde permaneció en hivernación mientras se alimentaba de la radiación proveniente del nucleo de la tierra, emergiendo cada ciertos periodos, siendo conocido con diferentes nombres de monstruos marinos en las diferentes culturas antiguas, entre ellas la de Gojira en un pueblo Japonés, (en la secuela se revela que hubo una cultura más antigua que la Egipcia que le rendía culto) hasta que con el bombardeo de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, Godzilla (y Shinomura en el cómic) fue despertado atraído hacia la superficie y atacando en su recorrido submarinos nucleares de la guerra fría para alimentarse. Monarch, decidió llamar al monstruo con el nombre de aquella comunidad japonesa. En secreto del mundo, en 1954 Godzilla fue bombardeado en el atolón de Bikini, encubriendo la noticia como simples pruebas nucleares sobre dicha área (en el Cómic Awakening, fue el punto de encuentro de Godzilla contra Shinomura). Después de eso, no se supo más alistamientos del monstruo, pero tampoco fue descubierto su cuerpo. No fue hasta que en 2014, cuando el primer MUTO, otro sobreviviente de la época de Godzilla, se levantó de su desarrollo y fue en búsqueda del segundo MUTO mediante ecolocación. Godzilla desde su guarida submarina escuchó las señales acústicas y comenzó a rastrearlo hasta llegar a Honolulu, donde la confirmación de su existencia se hiso pública. Después de una breve batalla, el MUTO macho se escapó y Godzilla volvió a seguirlo por el mar. Su siguiente parada fue en San Fransisco, donde las fuerzas militares lo estaban esperando, sin lograr detenerlo hasta llegar al nido de los MUTOS y luchar contra la hembra. Al principio Godzilla llevaba la ventaja, pero para su infortunio, el macho intercede y junto a la hembra comienzan a tomar ventaja sobre Godzilla hasta el punto de derribarlo para matarlo ahí mismo. No fue sino por la ayuda de Ford en explotar el nido, que distrajo a los MUTOs, abandonando la pelea, dándole tiempo de ventaja a Godzilla para contraatacar con su aliento atómico y volver a pelear con cada MUTO por individual. Después de matar a sus contrincantes, Godzilla se encuentra muy herido y agotado que cae aparentemente muerto. Al amanecer revela que en realidad sigue vivo y regresa al Océano con un rugido triunfal, hasta su próxima batalla. Godzilla Aftershock ... Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) ¡¡ALERTA DE SPOILERS!! Se le recomienda no leer ésto sin aún no ha visto la película. Luego de que Ghidorah fuera despertado, Godzilla pudo percibirlo y nadó hasta la Antártida para enfrentarlo, pero luego de una breve pelea, Ghidorah se escapa y Godzilla lo siguió por el mar hasta el Golfo de México, cercas de la Isla de Mara, en dónde lo ataca por sorpresa en el mar (aprovechando de volaba a baja altura) para ahogarlo, teniendo la ventaja a del medio acuático a su favor. Sin embargo esta ventaja fue interrumpida cuando el Destructor de Oxigeno impactó sobre ellos, permitiendo a Ghidorah la oportunidad de escapar y a Godzilla aparentemente muerto. Más tarde (con la ayuda de Mothra), los científicos de Monarch se enteran que Godzilla sigue vivo, pero está más muerto que vivo y nadó a duras penas hasta una guarida submarina para reponerse. Así que para detener a Ghidorah, se disponen a detonar una bomba nuclear cercas de él para acelerar su sanación. Durante su inmersión, los científicos se enteran que que la guarida de Godzilla son las ruinas de una antigua civilización, incuso más antigua que la Egipcia (posiblemente Atlantis), que lo adoraba como a un Dios, pero el alcance de las máquinas son incapaces de llegar hasta la la cúpula de aire donde reposa Godzilla, por culpa de la radiación y la irregularidad magnética que había ahí. Así que Serizawa decide sacrificarse para llevar la bomba hasta Godzilla y detonarla. Volviendo en sí, Godzilla emerge y nada rumbo a Boston (junto con Mothra), donde se enfrentaría en una dura batalla contra Ghidorah. Durante la pelea, los protagonistas se dan cuenta que la bomba nuclear ha sobralimentado tanto a Godzilla, que temen que su agitación lo vuelvan termonuclear (osea que explote). Pero a pesar que Godzilla se encuentra recargado, Ghidorah lo supera (recargándose también con una planta eléctrica) y termina dejándolo caer a gran altura, dejándolo gravemente herido y perdiendo la pelea para que luego Ghidorah procediera a absorber su energía; pero luego de que Mothra se sacrificara tratando de protegerlo, su energía se transfirió a Godzilla, causando una reacción en su cuerpo que lo volvió en estado ardiente con el que logra destruir fácilmente a Ghidorah. Seguido de esto llegan los monstruos que fueron llamados por Ghidorah, que al encontrar a Godzilla como el vencedor, se postran ante él como su nuevo alfa. Godzilla vs Kong (En camino). ''Galería Producción Godzilla_by_genzoman-d3l2vzk.jpg|The original Godzilla 2014 art, done by Gonzalo Ordóñez Arias (GENZOMAN) on deviantART Godzilla_2012_design.jpg|Teaser art from Comic-Con 2010, by GENZOMAN Godzilla Trailer 6.png|From the leaked first trailer shown in Comic-Con 2012 Godzilla Trailer 7.png Legendary-Godzilla-first-look.jpg|The first still of Godzilla from Comic-Con 2012 Godzilla_2014_Design_Concept_1_-_Collider.png|Very early concept statue from the Godzilla Encounter Godzilla_2014_Design_Concept_2_-_Collider.png|Early concept statue from the Godzilla Encounter Front_view08.jpg Godzilla_2014_design.jpeg Godzillasdccb1x.jpg Gze_statue.jpg GODZILLA_2014_Close_to_final_design.jpg American Godzilla.gif|Godzilla's close-to-final design as seen in the Godzilla Encounter Godzilla 2014 RoomMates Godzilla Peel and Stick Giant Wall Decals.jpg AMERICAN GODZILLA FACE HAS BEEN REVEALED.jpg LegendaryGoji_Full_Body_Art_2.png FULL_2014_Poster_Art.jpg FULL_2014_Poster_Art_Sideways.png Godzilla 2014 Bridge.jpg Full_Godzilla_2014_side.jpg Godzillahrimage.JPG Godzilla 2014 Bleeds.jpg Tumblr inline n5bu87G05q1qhjzf8.jpg Ss-godzilla-2014-1k.jpg Capturas de pantalla Godzilla-pics-3.jpg|Godzilla in the teaser trailer LegendaryGoji Scutes.png|Godzilla's in the teaser trailer LegendaryGoji turns around.png|Godzilla turning around in the teaser trailer LegendaryGoji roars.png|Godzilla roars in the teaser trailer Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 15.png|Godzilla's in the main trailer Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 9.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main_Trailer - 19.png|Godzilla's tail in the main trailer Godzilla-foot.jpg|Godzilla's foot Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 17.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 18.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 20.png Godzilla-hand.jpg|Godzilla's hand Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 21.png Legendary_Pictures'_Godzilla.png Godzilla_TV_Spot_Spain_-_12_-_Godzilla_in_the_dark.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 44.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 45.png Godzilla International Trailer 19.png Godzilla_TV_Spot_2_-_5.png Godzilla_TV_Spot_2_-_6.png Godzilla_TV_Spot_2_-_7.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 1.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 2.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 3.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 4.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 5.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 29.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 30.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 34.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 18.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 10.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 11.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 33.png LegendaryGojiLetthemfight.PNG Godzilla-swimming.jpg Godzilla_TV_Spot_You're_Hiding_Something_-_3.png Godzilla-tail.jpg Godzilla-tail-2.jpg Godzilla-tail-3.jpg Godzilla-ship.jpg Godzilla-ship-2.jpg Godzilla-ship-3.jpg Godzilla-ship-4.jpg Godzilla-ship-5.jpg Godzilla-missile.jpg Godzilla-bridge.jpg Godzilla-bridge-2.jpg Godzilla_TV_Spot_You're_Hiding_Something_-_4.png Merchandising Juguetes Godzilla 2014 Toy.jpg|A prototype for the Jakks Pacific LegendaryGoji toy Godzilla_With_Light_and_Sounds_Toy_Book_Package.png|A LegendaryGoji figure from the ''Godzilla: With Light and Sound! box kit by Running Press Miniature Editions Godzilla-hd-toy-look2.jpg|A 61cm LegendaryGoji figure by Jakks Pacific Godzilla-hd-toy-look.jpg|A 61cm LegendaryGoji figure by Jakks Pacific Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_Giant_Size_Godzilla.jpg|Giant Size Godzilla by Jakks Pacific NECA_Godzilla_2014_12-Inch_Painted_1.jpg|12" LegendaryGoji figure by NECA Godzilla_2014_Smash_Strike_Godzilla.jpg|Smash Strike Godzilla by Bandai Creation Godzilla_2014_Tail_Strike_Godzilla.jpg|Tail Strike Godzilla by Bandai Creation Godzilla_2014_Atomic_Roar_Godzilla.jpg|Atomic Roar Godzilla by Bandai Creation Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Gojira_Chibi.png|LegendaryGoji Chibi Figure by Bandai Creation Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Godzilla_Chibi.png|Damaged LegendaryGoji Chibi Figure by Bandai Creation Revistas Godzilla Empire Cover 2.jpg|Empire April 2014 cover Godzilla Empire cover.jpg|Empire April 2014 Collector's Edition cover Godzilla Empire cover untagged.jpg|Empire April 2014 Collector's Edition cover untagged Godzilla-fangoria.jpg|Fangoria Magazine Godzilla King of the Monsters Poster-godzilla-2-king-of-monsters-75x50cms-D NQ NP 899036-MLA30584733861 052019-F.jpg Categoría:Toho Categoría:Diseños Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Dinosaurios Categoría:Godzilla 2014 Categoría:Earth Defenders Categoría:Godzilla